


纵横的河道，午夜航班

by icejeen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 现代AU，大学助教和上班族
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 1





	纵横的河道，午夜航班

**Author's Note:**

> bgm [I want you back](https://music.163.com/song?id=424262525)

报警器轻巧地叫起来，爱德华·艾尔利克歪着头看视窗前的一小片水洼，滴，滴滴滴。

“哥哥，安全带。”

“啊？”爱德华转过头去看阿尔冯斯，他的弟弟，从前方的后视镜里露出麦穗一样的发鬓和琥珀般的眼珠，三年不见他已长得比稻草人还要高大，握着方向盘的样子如同蜷在花园里的巨人。他满意又疲惫地笑起来：“不是扣好了吗？”

“是哥哥的安全带没系上。”阿尔松开自己的安全带，侧过身来，长长的手臂划过爱德华布满褶皱的衬衫。

“哦，哦。”他仍然感到困乏，眼睛彻底合上，等待对方将他安全送到家。

教授同他约定，月底两人都交出各自负责那部分的第一稿，爱德华在飞机上看文献做笔记，邻座把Suffragette从头到尾看了三遍，教堂黑色的穹顶多像他的前途和渐渐逼近的死线，静悄悄，压在雷雨交加的夜晚里……感谢阿尔的视讯通话！电影放到第三遍的尾声，马场里无声的鼎沸传出烤香肠的滋滋声，番茄罗勒酱朝鲜蓟意大利面只吃了胡乱的几口，爱德华抹抹嘴，甚至开始焦虑地画起思维导图。论文可以在任何一个角落里写，在等待咖啡的木椅上写，头个星期，穿着围裙的黑发店员问他：是不是前一夜的派对开到通宵，忘了个人作业这码事？下一个月，同样的人会贴心地给他留下宽大绿叶背后的位置，毕竟给醉生梦死的大学生批改作业是助教在期末最头痛的事之一。

等待99秒红灯时，阿尔把爱德华膝盖上的随身包丢向后座，是的，丢过去，扔沙包一样，像在草皮上空滑出白色轨迹的垒球降落到柔软的皮革里。他有些咬牙切齿。哥哥去美国前还是只小小的灰毛沙狐，在星期天的早晨树起耳朵感受厨房里薄煎饼膨胀起来的声音，然后假装刚睡醒，还没刷牙就要坐到餐桌前吃第一口，尽管他眼眶干干净净，清醒得不像趴在枕头上看了半小时书的人。顺便一提，在矮柜上摊开的那本书有90%的概率是前一夜阿尔从地毯上捡来的。

轮胎从减速带上滚过，阿尔想起雨水砸在叶片上的声音，二楼卧室的窗帘是薄薄的纱帘，雨滴汇入热带雨林的泥沙。高中时他们在布满病菌和死尸的河流中趟过，爱德华说：如果这次我们健康回到家了……他接话道：我就再也不要和哥哥去野生动物园了。也许是爱德华爆发出的爽朗大笑赶走了盘旋在上空的猛禽，带队的导游循声而来，一伸手从小洲上把他俩抓进快艇里。

“哥哥。”

不知何时爱德华身上盖上了一件黑色的羊绒大衣，他还是很困：“怎么了？到家了吗？”车外的镜子里闪出一朵火花。

阿尔问：“哪个家？是哥哥后来搬出去住的那间公寓，还是我们一起住的小房子？”

颈后散开的麻花辫往皮垫上蹭了蹭，爱德华说：“你在生气吗阿尔？”

“没有。”车钥匙被收进口袋里，阿尔再次擦响手中握了许久的打火机，“如果哥哥老老实实照着你主页上写的那么和我说的话，让你住在我·家·里·也不是不行。”

“什么？……你偷看我的日记？！”

“哥哥，写在公开网站里的东西不上锁的话其实毫无私密可言哦？”

“再说我哪有打算和你道歉！”

烟头差点戳到爱德华举起来挡住凶神恶煞的背包，阿尔掀开兄长遮在面前的大衣：“哥哥！”

爱德华突然怀念起了某样飘荡在空气里的东西，或许是弟弟背后忽明忽暗的路灯，或许是远处的栀子花香，有什么钻进了他的嘴里，顺着血管往下落，落到脚底发出咣的一声。咕——

“我饿了。”他仍然在努力躲开弟弟的视线，那像火炬一样在黑暗中发光的双眼，明明是头恶狼来着，说不定我们谁更饿。

“……哥哥是饿还是困什么的我不在乎，”阿尔单手撑在爱德华耳后的玻璃上，“先解决我的问题更重要。”

“几年不见你从绅士变成了这种讨人厌的流氓了吗？太近了太近了。”

“你也知道我们有多久没见了。人总是在变化。就像你就算三年不见弟弟一面，也能在我迎接你的这天晚上一小时不讲十句话一样。”

“……！我那是睡着了好吗！”

“骗人，哥哥睡着才不是这样，你以为我这么看了你多少年？”

“……”

“这样可不可以？我真的真的真的好饿”

爱德华看到银河，还有未着陆的飞机悄悄驶过漫天的云，被朔风一吹就散。圆圆的瞳仁里映出小小的他。

fin

I want you back

Until there no one

I will still in silence

Yes for a while but still

I'm thinking of you

Just leave for so sad

I am going back I can

I am coming on with you talk the romances  



End file.
